Unspoken
by Crimson.light.of.Death
Summary: These are the tales of Assassin's who have never been recognized in history  one shot collection . 1. What If?... "What if the sun went out? What if money DID grow on Trees? What if you never lost our arm?" "What if you didn't ask such stupid questions?."


I only own my character, Talibah.

* * *

><p><strong>2. What If…? (Malik)<strong>

Malik could be a patient man, but he had his limits. Nearly all the assassins sent to see him were men, with the one female that occasionally popped in for a visit. Talibah. She was perfectly named, her name meaning 'one that seeks knowledge.' She had hair as dark as a raven's feathers and eyes a lighter blue than the sky. The pale blue contrasted against her tan skin and made the color darker than it would seem. She was small and sharp with long fingers like spider legs and a curious look in her expression. She didn't seem fit to be an assassin, but she did just as well as the male assassins.

She had her perch on Malik's counter top. Every time she was sent to Jerusalem, she would come in, push the maps and documents the bureau leader had spread across the table a bit over so she would not dirty them with her dusty boots and hop up on the table, watching the one armed man with wide blue eyes. He glanced at her in annoyance every time and asked her what she was doing. She would give the same answer every time.

"**Sitting on the counter…"**

And she would proceed to recite every bit of information she had gotten on her search perfectly. The words escaped her lips in a flurry of syllables that even Malik had a hard time keeping up with. He managed though and gave the girl a snow white feather so she could complete her mission, dismissing her shortly. She would never move though, but she would stay there, balancing on her tip toes and watching him. The stupidest questions would come out of her mouth.

"**What if the sun went out…?"**

"**Then we would all die."**

"**Oh…Well, what if we didn't have blankets and pillows?"**

"**Sleep would be very uncomfortable."**

"**That seems reasonable…What if Money did grow on trees?"**

"**Then we would all be rich."**

The stupid questions never stopped. _What if caterpillars were birds and birds were butterflies? What if I could teach an old dog new tricks? What if dreams were real? _It made Malik sick with the insatiable curiosity of this girl. Woman should be seen, not heard, especially women assassins. The man never voiced his thoughts, but simply answered her mindless questions. This continued for hours, maybe days depending on when she had to leave. When she returned, she would bomb him with questions once again until she was forced to leave.

Malik was perfectly fine with her being there, on some occasions even looking forward to her return, but she pried a bit too far occasionally.

"**I should listen to my gut on this one... but what if you never lost your arm?"**

That crossed the line with the disabled Rafik. He clenched his fist, allowing his nails to dig into the palm of his hand.

"**What if you listened to your gut and didn't ask such stupid questions?" **He retorted, spitting the sharp reply back at her with a poisonous reply.

She remained silent for a few seconds. **"That wouldn't be good…"**

"**And Why not?"**

"**You wouldn't like it…"**

"**I don't like your questions, it couldn't be too much worse." **

With a sigh, she jumped over the counter to join the annoyed man. His eyes narrowed in confusion as she approached. He watched the sway of her hips as she walked, the white fabric swinging idly to and fro. Her hood was back and her raven hair spilled out over her shoulders in a wavy waterfall of ebony. A few strands stuck out here and there and fell in her face. She placed her long thin fingers on the side of his face and ran the tips across the stubbly surface. He gazed down at her with hard black eyes, a bit of color forming on his cheeks. _Crazy woman… _He noted her missing ring finger by chance. Her piercing eyes watched him like some sort of calculating hawk. With a quick movement, she balanced on her tip toes brought her face up to his in a subtle kiss.

It took a few moments for Malik to register what happened. He didn't know how to react. As she began to pull away, her cheerful expression unusually blank, he reacted. His hand shot out and attached itself to the back of her head and pulled her back to his eager lips. The lust for a woman was spontaneous, and the absence of any passion in the rafik's life made the need for this moment of ardor almost mandatory in his eyes. He wasn't sure what he felt for this woman, but it was something more than simple desire.

Their lips danced together and their faced touched with the sheer force Malik was applying on the back of her head. His stubbly beard brushed up on her smooth cheeks. Her hands slithered to the back of his neck and rested there, slowly pulling him tighter to her. He tangled his fingers in her hair and gripped the raven strands, pulling her head back and allowing him a full view of her thin neck. A few necklaces on a thin rope dangled there, three in all. They all hung at different lengths, the shortest being a choker against her throat and the longest falling on her breasts with the last one hanging in between the two. Malik ran his lips across her neck, letting his warm breath tickle her tanned skin. She shivered softly and draped one hand around his torso to hold them closer together. He stopped at her collar bone and bit at the bony surface. She dug her fingers into his neck and back, gasping softly as he did. He nipped his way back up her neck, leaving a trail of red marks all across her skin. His eyes locked with hers and a small smirk appeared on her face quickly. With a surprising amount of force, she pushed him back against the wall they were near. The force behind it made it an easy job to move the tall man. He blinked in surprise as she pinned him so easily. _Well…she __**was**__ an assassin… _

Her pink lips ghosted across his for a moment, teasing him. Malik tried to connect their lips again, but she pushed him back, keeping herself just out of his reach. Her pale eyes traveled down to his chest and she placed one of her spidery fingers on the middle. She traced a path of swirls up and down his torso, leaving a tingling trail that Malik could feel even through his clothing. She spelled out something… _W…H…A…T…I…F_. _What if_…? The possibly suggestive statement shocked and confused him at first._ Did she mean what he thought (and hoped)she did?_ He breathed out harshly, wanting more than just soft touches. She trailed up to his neck slowly, tracing more swirls and spelling the same phrase over and over again across his skin. Her hands went to the back of his head again and she pulled him close to her again. She nipped at the sides of his lips, just to irk him. He growled aggressively and crashed their lips together, pushing off of the bookshelf and slipping his hand under the back of her robes. She groaned softly with pleasure at his touch and allowed him to free himself.

* * *

><p>Altair waited outside the Assassin's Bureau, perching on the edge of the rooftop entrance. He heard the sweet moans of a woman and Malik's deep groans and growls echoing from inside. He stood up and brushed off, jumping off onto a different rooftop and down into the streets below. He would extend his investigation…<em>just this once…<em>

* * *

><p>This is going to be a collection of one shots (maybe two or three shots) with various OCs (They're all mine unless said otherwise. I do not do pairings between two actual characters, lemons, or Yaoiyuri, no offense to anyone). I DO take requests/suggestions/ideas, though I make no promises that they will be taken and used... I want it organized though; it makes everything so much easier. I'll put the request form below. And if possible, PM me your request. Its easier for me to find...

I'm going to need pointers for the future…Did I capture Malik's personality right? What about Altair's? What character would you like to see next? Desmond? Ezio? What did I do wrong or right? What would you like more of? More fluff? Longer kissing scenes? :S I want to know what YOU think.

Request form:

**OC Name: **(Do you have one of mine you like? Or do you want me to use yours?)

**If your original OC, could you put a Bio?: **(As a separate Reply would be preferable)

**Pairing: **(Who do you want your OC to be paired with? Ezio? Altair? Desmond? Anyone else I didn't mention?Maybe another OC?)

**Basic Plot: **(Want me to make up something or do you have an idea?)

**Rating: **(K to T only please…)

**Anything Else?: **(did I forget to add something? Anything special you want to tell me?)

Thank you for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
